la propuesta
by thannis
Summary: frau se equivoca de persona y una propuesta indecente puede cambiar su vida. que sucedera cuando sepa la verdad del muchacho.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de hombre x hombre si no este gusta no la leas.

Los personajes de 07 ghost pertencen a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara

Parejas : frau x teito labrador x castor.

Capitulo 1

Un muchacho de pelo castaño recorria la habitación a paso rapido los nevios habian tomado su tranquila personalidad, mientras que otro muchacho rubio se encontraba apoyado apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta mordiendose las uñas y mirando a la cama donde se encontraba un hombre mayor dormido y otro mas joven lo estaba revisando.

_¿Y doctor como esta?-_ pregunto el castaño con voz preocupada.

_-Lo siento mucho pero tendremos que internarlo, su cuadro es bastante grave y si no lo controlamos puede ser que corra riesgo su vida-_ dijo el medico cuando termino de revisar al hombre que se hallaba dormido en la cama.

El paciente tenia un color completamente palido, sus cabellos cenizas humedos por el sudor y bajo sus ojos unas sombra oscuras, hacia un dia completo que se hallaba dormido sin que los dos muchachos pudieran despertarlo.

-_Doctor usted sabe que no podemos pagar una internacion, el orfanato no cuenta con recursos- _comento el muchacho rubio.

-_Ya lo se-_ dijo con un suspiro el doctor –_ pero me temo que no hay otra opcion, el padre Kreuz debe ir al hospital, puedo hablar con el jefe del hospital para que la atención sea totalmente gratuita, hace mucho que lo conozco y no creo que tenga problemas-_ miro a los muchachos que se alegraron por la noticia.

_-pero el problema son los medicamentos , son muy caros y los va a necesitar para seguir con el tratamiento y lamentablemente no tengo ningun contacto en los laboratorios, por lo que me temo que tendran que comprarlos._

El doctor pudo ver la deseperacion de los chicos, el los apreciaba muchos, al ser los mas grandes del orfanato trabajaban para sustentar los gastos del orfanato junto con el padre, ademas de trabajar Hakuren el muchacho rubio estudiaba medicina para que una vez recibido poder ayudar no solo con plata al orfanato.

En cambio el muchacho castaño Teito era el portador de los ojos mas lindos que habia visto en su vida, a pesar de tener 17 años daba la apariencia de mas joven, a el no parecia interesarle ninguna carrera, asi que se dedicaba a tener varios trabajos y aportaba todo lo que cobraba al orfanato y los dias que no tenia trabajo ayudaba al padre Kreuz a arreglar la pequeña iglesia, el doctor los conocia de muy pequeños y verlos transformados en hombres de bien lo llenaba de orgullo.

-_Cuanto seria el costo del medicamento?-_ pregunto hakuren mientras revolvia su largo cabello rubio con nerviosismo.

-_Y estamos hablando de un tratamiento de alrededor de dos meses, lo cual seria de unos 1000 Kristales-_ comento con amargura sabia que era mucho, incluso para el que era medico.

_-Tsh…yo no creo poder pedir un prestamo, hace menos de un mes que ingrese y no tengo un cargo demasiado importante asi que es imposible-_ dijo hakuren con tristeza.

_-yo hablare con mi jefe Castor-san es piloto de la compania para la que trabaja hakuren-_ dijo el castaño convencido –_el es una buena persona, estoy seguro que podra darme un prestamo, le trabajare varios meses gratis como pago._

-_Estas seguro Teito?- _hakuren miro al castaño.

-_Si, voy ahora mismo, gracias por todo Agas-dono por favor cuide del padre y tu Hakuren ve con el, ya hablare con athena-san y libelle-san para que cuide de los niños._

Despues de hablar con las monjas , salio para poder conseguir el dinero.

A la misma hora pero en otro lugar.

_-Si, ya se... solo seran un par de dias, hasta que terminen las refacciones en mi departamento- _contesto un alto y musculos rubio mientras revisaba la heladera sujetando con la otra mano el telefono celular-_ maldición Castor, a donde quieres que vaya?._

_-Por que no te vas a lo de tu novia?-_ respondio Castor del otro lado de la linea.

-_querras decir mi ex novia- _sonrio el rubio mientras sacaba un cerveza fria de la heladera- _se enojo conmigo por una tonteria, por eso no puedo ir._

_-Que te olvides de su cumpleaños no es una tonteria- _menciono castor fastidiado, su amigo no tenia ni el mas minimo sentimiento de culpa-_ crei que te habia perdonado._

_-si yo tambien, hasta que salio diciendo que para perdonarme debia oficializar nuestro noviazgo-_ el rubio se recosto en el sofa –_ pero le dije que seria una lastima que un hombre como yo se dedicara a una sola mujer y me corto el telefono._

_-yo tambien te cortaria-_ le dijo castor con la vena de la cien palpitando.

-_escucha Frau, te dejare quedarte solo una semana, luego consigue otra novia y te vas con ella, yo tengo una vida tu ya sabes!-_ comento castor con cansancio

_-ok, oye castor dime esa vida tiene algo que ver con cierta prostituta con la que te acuestas- _el rubio se sonrio

_-cuida tus palabras sino quieres que te rompa la cabeza-_ castor estaba enojado – _labrador tuvo una vida muy difícil y si vendio su cuerpo antes ya no lo hace, cambio muchisimo asi que mejor que lo respetes._

_-Si..si no te enojes-_ frau trato de calmarlo.

Frau conocia a castor de toda la vida, habian estudiado juntos en una prestigiosa escuela, a pesar de que castor tener una familia adinerada, el decidio dejar todo para no ser obligado por su padre a casarce con una mujer que no queria, de hace mucho sabia que su amigo le gustaba los hombres, asi que huyo de su casa y se dedico a pilotear aviones comerciales de su empresa, y desde hace algunos meses tenia una relacion con una protituta, en realidad un hombre que vendia su cuerpo.

Castor creia que habia cambiado la vida del hombre, pero el no lo creia, siempre habia desconfiado de esa clase de personas, hacian cualquier cosa por dinero y el despreciaba a esas personas. Castor siempre la habia reclamado por ser insensible.

Decia que juzgaba a las personas sin conocer las verdaderas razones del actuar de las mismas, la verdad no le importaba el era rico y guapo, poseia la mayor empresa aerea en la cual trabajaba castor, lo cual nunca impidio seguir siendo amigos, castor era la unica persona que realmente respetaba no solo dejo todo el dinero y poder para no ser sometido, si no ademas ayudaba a las personas, como a unos huerfanos a los que le dio trabajo .

Por eso le molestaba que halla caido en las redes de ese labrador, su amigo estaba completamente enamorado y aunque el nunca lo habia visto estaba seguro que salia con castor para hacerce del dinero de su estupido amigo.

Lo unico que sabia del amante de castor era que tenia una apariencia casi femenina que era pequeño y que parecia mas joven de lo que en realidad era, pero lo que siempre menciono es que poseia los mas hermosos ojos que habia visto aunque no podi recordar de que color por que siempre lo ignoraba cuando hablaba de este labrador.

_-oi, frau, me escuchas?-_ pregunto castor en el telefono.

-_si, perdon me distraje, que me decias?-_mientras el rubio tomaba otro sorbo de la cerveza.

-_te dije que si se presenta labrador le avises que estare a fuera unos dias y cuida las formas, no quiero tener problemas con el –_ le advirtió castor-_ cuida bien de mi departamento y no lleves chicas alli, si quieres estar co alguien ve a un motel._

_-ok, entendido que disfrutes tu viaje, bye- _el rubio corto la comunicación y se prendio un cigarrillo y se dispuso ver un pelicula para adultos.

Cuando estaban por encender el segundo cigarrillo y la 6 cerveza sono el timbre de la puerta. Era pasadas las 10:00 pm y luego volvio a sonar el timbre con insistencia y se decidio a levantarse a atender, tratando de no marearse cuando se levanto. Cuando abrio la puerta vio a un pequeño muchacho o quizas muchacha? , que lo miraba extrañado con grandes ojos verde esmeraldas, tuvo que mirarlo mas de cerca para ver que se trataba de un muchacho.

_-ummm…se encontaria castor-_ dijo el muchacho con voz suave.

Antes de contestar miro detenidamente al muchacho era delgado y pequeño, muy joven o quizas era lo que aparentaba, su piel blanca parecia porcelana, su cabello castaño brillante y suave caia sobre su rostro delicadamente, pero lo mas distintivo del muchacho eran los hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas enmarcados en largas pestañas, eran los mas hermosos que habia visto en su vida. Lo primero que le vino a su mente fue que este muchacho era **labrador.**

_-no, castor no esta, tuvo que salir de viaje puede que tarde una semana-_ trato de ser lo mas educado posible.

-_Que, una semana?-_ pregunto angustiado el castaño a lo que el rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza.-_ yo soy..-_comenzo teito pero el rubio lo corto en seco.

_-ya se quien eres!-_ le dijo con cara de pocos amigos el rubio

_-Ah, si-_ teito lo miro extrañado_- podria darme un telefono para llamarlo necesito hablar urgentemente con el_- pidio con la esperanza de que castor pudiriera ayudarlo.

_-Me temo que no tengo ninguno-_ mintió el rubio-_ pero si me dices yo le pasare el mensaje cuando llame-_ le ofrecio aunque no lo iba a hacer.

_-mhm…esta bien digale que si me puede dar un adelanto de los proximos meses serian unos 1000 kristales, digale que vendre esos mese sin cobrar-_ dijo un teito deseperado mirando al suelo por la vergüenza.

Frau monto en colera, el infeliz de labrador le cobraba por mes a castor, es idiota le pagaba un sueldo a su amante?, con razon le habia dicho que habia dejado de trabajar como prostituta. Estaba furioso, pero se calmo el ya tenia un plan para demostrarle a su amigo que su amante le mentia y que seguia vendiendo su cuerpo por plata , y aunque lo odiara para siempre el no iba a dejar que sea engañado.

Asi que cuando teito levanto la cabeza solo encontro al rubio sonriendo con satisfacción.

_-pasa creo que puedo solucionar tu problema- _le dijo frau al castaño que lo miraba intrigado.

Teito entro y se sento donde le indico el rubio a lo cual el susodicho se sento en frente.

_-usted dijo que puede sulocionar mi problema?-_ teito estaba ansioso

_-si pero a cambio tendras que realizar un servicio.-_ respondio el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto diabolica

_-Que? Que tipo de servicio?-_ pregunto inocentemente teito.

_-acostarte conmigo, que otro servicio iba a pedir?-_ le dijo frau enojado por la falsa actuación de inocencia.

_-QUEEEE?-_teito se quedo congelado


	2. capitulo 2: resignacion

Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertencen lamentablemente…. Son de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.

Capitulo 2

Faru no queria seguir jugando mas, asi que saco su billetera y puso billete sobre billete en la mesa que estaba en medio de los dos.

Teito estaba desesperado, necesitaba la plata cuanto antes, el medico le habia dicho que sino administraba los medicamentos enseguida la enfermedad avanzaria, teito penso en los niños que seria de ellos sin el padre, lo mas seguro que el orfanto cerraria. El mismo que seria sin el padre Kreuz , el padre fue el unico ser que le dio todo cuando teito se estaba muriendo de hambre en la calle, la vida del padre valia mas que cualquier otra cosa, incluso su dignidad.

_-Y bien?-_ pregunto el rubio impaciente ante la indecisión del castaño.

_-esta bien-_ el castaño se trago el orgullo, a lo cual el rubio sonrio satisfecho.

"te tengo maldito" penso el rubio el muchacho ya no podria fingir le demostraria a castor la verdad, se lavanto y se fue a la habitación –_ ven-_ dijo escuetamente.

Teito lo siguió no podia decir que era virgen, hacia mucho tiempo que habia mantenido una relacion amorosa con el que creyo el amor de su vida, **Mikage.**

Llevaba varios meses de noviazgo cuando se entero que mikage estaba comprometido, entonces le dio a elegir entre seguir con el o el compromiso arreglado por sus padres, pero mikage solo se disculpo y dio media vuelta y no volvio a verlo nunca, teito quedo destrozado, solo hakuren y el padre kreuz lo sacaron de su deprecion.

Frau se sento al borde de la cama, desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo un poco, la verdad nunca se habia propuesto tener relaciones con un hombre a el le gustaban las mujeres, pero tuvo que admitir que el asunto le resultaba raro y excitante, se habia dicho que lo hacia para quitarle la careta al castaño farsante, para demostrarle castor que el muchacho solo lo usaba.

Miro al muchacho frente a el , estaba nervioso no se decidia a avanzar.

_-Vas a hacerlo o no?,sino quieres marchate ahora!- _dijo el rubio molesto por la indecisión.

Teito trago saliva y camino hasta el rubio, se agacho en medio de las piernas abiertas ante esto el rubio bajo sus calzoncillo y expuso su miembro dormido, teito lo miro pensando si cabria en su boca aun dormido era grande, el castaño cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos en el miembro del rubio, el cual lanzo un gemido por las suaves caricias sintiendo como comenzaba a despertar, las manos cerradas del castaño se movian a un ritmo constante, haciendo su recorrido con un fuerte agarre a todo lo largo del eje, con una mano acariciaba la base del miembro, con la otra se movia a todo la largo y con la punta de la lengua hacia anillos sobre la piel sensible de la cabeza, produciendo gemidos sonoros del enorme rubio, las acciones del castaño le producia espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo. De pronto teito aumento el ritmo en un endurecido miembro colocando la cabeza dentro de su boca lamiendo y chupando los lados de el mismo lo repitio varias veces y cuando sintio que el miembro se tensaba para una pronta explosion lo coloco totalmente dentro de sus boca devorando toda su longitud y lo llevo dentro y fuera hasta llegar al climax, el rubio solo podia lanzar gruñidos con la boca abierta, cuando llego dentro de la boca del muchacho le costo recuperar el aliento, el cuerpo le temblaba de excitación, en ese momento aunque quisiera para no podria estaba demasiado en el deseo.

_-esto aun no termina!- _hablo con voz ronca y sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

Tomo al castaño por la cintura y lo levanto, le quito la camisa y mientras desabrochaba el pantalón coloco su boca sobre el pecho del muchacho chupando los pezones sensibles, pudo escuchar al castaño gemir lo cual aumento su deseo, una vez que quito el pantalón y la ropa interior tomo al chico en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama cubriendolo con su cuerpo, lamia y chupaba la suave piel dejando varias marcas a su paso.

El rubio coloco sus dedos en la boca del muchacho jugando con su lengua mientras mordisqueaba el cuello y los hombros del castaño. Cuando retiro los dedos de la boca los llevo hacia la abertura del chico, metiendo lentamente los dedos acariciando las paredes internas.

Teito al sentir el primer dedo grito de dolor nunca se habia acostumbrado al ingreso de algo extraño dentro de el, asi que clavo las uñas en los hombros del rubio, cuando ingreso el segundo dedo el rubio tomo el miembro del chico para relajarlo y comenzo a bombearlo, la mano aspera del rubio se movia sobre el miembro en un fuerte agarre que fundio de palcer todo el pequeño cuerpo. Teito estaba mareado de dolor y placer cuando el rubio retiro sus dedos sintiendo que ya estaba listo, el castaño levanto la cabeza para ver al hombre mientras se quitaba la ropa con movimientos rapidos, una vez desnudo de un tiron coloco las piernas del chico a cada lado de su cadera, con una mano tomo su endurecido miembro y lo metio dentro del agujero preparado, lo metio todo entero lentamente, el rubio pudo ver como el chico arqueo la espalda mientras gritaba por el dolor por lo que el rubio puso su cuerpo para que no se retuerce y coloco su boca sobre la del castaño devorando con avidez la dulce boca del muchacho su lengua recorrio toda la cavidad humedad, saboriando cada rincon y sus manos no quedaron quietas, con una acariciaba el miembro endurecido del chico y con la otra pelliscaba los sensibles pezones.

Cuando sintio que el castaño se relajaba comenzo a moverse dentro y fuera, primero suave luego fuerte y duro cuando el castaño comenzo a gemir de placer, llego tras un empuje fuerte y corto, liberando su semen en el interior de las entrañas del chico. Se retiro y se coloco a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Teito estaba adormecido por el agotamiento.

_-No te duermas,, la noche es larga mocoso!-_ dijo frau entre jadeo y jadeo, mirando con intenso deseo el cuerpo junto a el- _aun tengo energia para una o dos rondas mas –_ concluyo mientras tomaba al chico con sus brazos.

Fue como dijo el rubio, parecia que mientras mas pasaban las horas en vez de disminuir el deseo aumentaba, la pasion con que lo tomo las otras dos veces fue impresionante dejo en claro que el rubio no era un amante facil, tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido, de todas las veces que lo hizo con el rubio, la que mas le dolio fue la ultima. Cuando desperto a mitad de la noche por un dolor que sintio en la espalda, cuando abrio los ojos vio que no podia moverse, el rubio lo tenia boca abajo en el colchon con una mano sostenia sus caderas para arriba y con la otra le apretaba la espalda sobre el colchon con una presion que penso que le romperia las costillas y lo mecia con tanta fuerza que con cada choque le hacia gritar incluso le lastimo las rodillas por el roce contra las sabanas, por lo que tuvo que amortiguar sus gritos con la almohada, solo se escuchaba el golpe que hacia la prostata al chocar con la entrada de su orificio. A pesar de la fuerza y la velocidad el rubio se demoro bastante en llegar, estaba disfrutando demasiado del roce que le provocaba la estrechez del orificio sin contar que teito apretaba de manera inconciente, dandole incluso mayor placer, cuando llego después de un buen rato se arrojo a un lado intentando recuperar el aliento y se durmió automáticamente por puro agotamiento, en cambio teito no pudo dormir tan rapido le dolia muchisimo todo el cuerpo sobre todo la parte baja de la espalda, cuando pudo encontrar una posición que no le hiciera doler cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Teito desperto temprano nunca pudo dormir mas alla de la hora en que siempre se levantaba, quizo moverse pero noto que cada movimiento que hacia le producia una punzadas de dolor, como pudo se incorporo retirando el brazo del rubio sin despertarlo, por las dudas que si se despertaba quisiera volver a tener sexo con el, llego al borde de la cama y bajo las piernas aguantando todo lo posible el dolor, trato de pararse pero las piernas no lo aguantaron asi que volvio a sentarse, después de un rato lo volvio a intentar pero esta vez coloco sus manos en la pared para sostenerse y no peder el equilibrio, se quedo un momento hasta que sus piernas lo sostuvieran y con mucho cuidado camino hacia la puerta tomando su ropa como pudo, al salir del cuarto fue al baño donde se dio un ducha rapida y se puso la ropa, le costo mucho ponerse la ropa interior sus partes bajas estaban totalmente enrojecidas, cuando logro cambiarse por completo se retiro del baño y marcho hacia el living tomo el dinero, al fin al cabo se habia ganado cada maldito centavo, el rubio le dejo todo el cuerpo marcado y un dolor que tardaria dias en desaparecer.

Guardo el dinero y se marcho hacia el hospital, lo mejor seria llavar la plata al doctor y comenzar el tratamiento cuanto antes, cerro la puerta del departamento, pensando que debia conseguir otro trabajo por que no volveria a este departamento para no volverse a cruzar con el rubio, quizas aceptaria el ofrecimiento de labrador para trabajar en su tienda de flores.


	3. Chapter 3

**07 ghost y sus personajes pertenecen a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara **

**Este en una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas **

**Pareja : frau x teito**

**Capitulo 3: la verdad**

Frau desperto pasado el medio dia, se sentia muy cansado miro a su lado en la cama el espacio vacio y sonrio satisfactoriamente por varias razones, la primera es que le habia quitado la careta al farsante que se hacia pasar por novio de su mejor amigo y la segunda es que la habia pasado muy bien a pesar de que su pareja habia sido un muchacho quizas fue por ello que no se habia contenido en su pasion y dio riendas suelta a sus instintos sexuales, se dispuso a levantarse pero de pronto viosobre el colchon al lado de la almohada una cadenita muy finta de oro con un pequeño dije con las iniciales T. K lo tomo entre sus dedos y la coloco sobre la mesa de luz.

Se tomo una larga ducha y fue a la cocina para desayunar cuando estaba terminando escucho la llave de la puerta, la primera idea loca que se la vino a la cabeza era que el moreno habia regresado, no entendia por que por un momento esa idea lo hizo feliz pero bajo a la realidad el chico no tenia llaves del departamento, cuando la puerta se abrio en verdad se sorprendio aunque era lo mas logico el recien llegado no era otro sino castor acompañado por lo que creia a primera vista que era una mujer muy hermosa, de corta estatura de cabellos cortos rizados de color lila palido y unos bellos ojos color amatistas, Frau los miro sin comprender lo que pasaba hasta que castor respondio su pregunta no formulada.

-_el vuelo se cancelo-_ dijo mirando al rubio-_las condiciones climaticas hacian imposible llevar a cabo el vuelo._

-_Condiciones climaticas?-_ pregunto intrigado el rubio.

-_es que no escuchaste la tormenta de ayer a la noche?, seguro estabas bebido por eso no escuchaste nada._- miro con desaprobación al hombre frente a el-_fue bastante raro, incluso no pude llegar a casa, asi que fui a casa de labrador que quedaba mas cerca del aeropuerto._

La supuesta mujer sonrio ante la ultima frase.

-_por cierto Frau, te presento a Labrador-_ dijo castor girando su mano a persona junto a el –_ Labrador te presento a mi mejor amigo Frau._

El hermoso hombre le sonrio y bajo su cabeza en forma de saludo-_ mucho gusto Castor me ha hablado mucho de ti-_ le dijo con una voz muy suave.

Pero Frau estaba en shock la taza que tenia en la mano se le resbalo y fue a para al piso rompiendose en mil pedazos, solo un pensamiento giraba en su mente si este era labrador quien era el muchacho con quien compartio la noche, estaba tan convencido que era el amante de Castor que no le dejo presentarse, ahora el remordimiento le comenzaba a morderle la conciencia y aunque no forzo al muchacho era evidente que el moreno necesitaba el dinero urgente por lo cual se vio obligado a aceptar sintio vergüenza de si mismo por haberlo manipulado.

_-Frau estas bien?_- castor lomito preocupado su amigo se habia quedado paralizado y de pronto vio que tenia un debil temblor, pero lo que mas lo asusto fue que los ojos azules de su amigo estaban desorbitados casi con panico nunca lo habia visto asi antes.

-_si solo estoy un poco mareado-_dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba sus manos sobre la cara.

Castor y labrador se miraron preocupados por la reaccion del rubio.

-_voy a prepara te, quizas te haga sentir mejor-_ y labrador salio en direccion de la cocina dejando a los amigos para que hablen a solas.

-_dime Frau te pusite asi por labrador?-_ pregunto castor un poco angustiado-_yo se que no tienes un buen concepto de el, pero cuando lo conozcas mejor podras ver que no me equivoque en elegirlo._

Frau lo miro-_no estoy asi por el, sino por otra persona, entiendes!-_concluyo dejando en claro que no tocara el tema de nuevo.

Frau solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y desear no ser tan estupido mientras inconscientemente tocaba la cadenita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, nunca se podria perdonar por lo sucedido.

Pasaron cerca de dos mes de lo ocurrido, Frau estaba sentado en su comodo sillon en su oficina, sus dedos jugueteaban con una fina cadenita, desde entoces nunca se separaba de su cadenita , el sonido del intercomunicador lo saco de su ensoñacion.

-_Señor presidente lo llama castor-san en la linea 2-_ dijo una voz femenina.

-_mmmm…si, gracias kurena, ahora lo atiendo-_ le contesto el rubio con voz cansada-_oi castor que pasa, si es por tu invitacion ya te dije que si iba asi que deja de molestar-_ esta seria la quinta vez que le preguntara si iba a ir al cumpleaños de labrador pero se equivoco.

-_no es por eso solo te aviso que hay un pequeño cambiose planes, tenemos que pasar a buscar a dos muchachos que vendran a la fiesta, por que el auto de labrador tubo un desperfecto y no puede ir por ellos- _castor se estaba preparando para el berrinche del rubio que por supuesto no se hizo esperar.

-_si, si esta bien, tu sabes que a mi me encanta hacer de chofer-_ expreso ironicamente Frau.

-_idiota!, por cierto vendras con alguna novia?, hace mucho que no te veo con alguna mujer, acaso piensas convertirte en cura y hacer votos de celibato-_ Castor comenzo a reir ante la idea.

-_ja ja, muy gracioso, seguro me echarian al segundo de entrar-_ Frau se divertido ante la idea –_ no, no llevare a nadie, por ahora no hay nadie que me interese-_ dijo mientras subio la cadenita para dejar el pequeño dije con las inciales a la altura de sus ojos-_ nos vemos esta noche, te paso a buscar y luego vamos por tus muchachos._

El lujoso auto negro freno frente a una iglesia un tanto maltratada.

-_espera aquí voy por los chicos-_ el pelirojo bajo de auto y se dirigio a la iglesia

Mientras esperaba, frau se distrajo envuelto en sus pensamientos y no observo cuando castor llego con los dichosos muchachos, mientras uno de ellos miraba emocionado el auto el otro solo caminaba mirando al piso, el moreno no queria ir solo deseaba quedarse y ayudar al padre pero fue amenazado por su amigo de que si no iba dejaria de hablarle ya que no deseaba ir solo, el primero en subir fue el muchacho rubio y luego le siguió el moreno y por ultimo subio castor al asiento de adelante, fue en ese momento que frau y el moreno levantaron la vista, Frau para mirar a los muchachos y teito para mirar hacia delante, se quedaron paralizados ninguno de los dos esperaba volverse a ver, el primero en recuperarse fue el rubio que bloqueo las puertas para impedir que el moreno se escapara, no lo dejaria escapar tenia que hablar con el , explicarle como fueron las cosas aunque no cambiara absolutamente nada, necesitaba pedirle perdon, puso en marcha el auto y fueron rumbo a la fiesta.

-_por cierto Frau te presento a hakuren-_ y señalo al muchacho rubio que asistio con la cabeza en forma de saludo-_ el trabaja en la empresa y este de aquí es teito-_ señalando al moreno quien murmuro algo inentendible con la cabeza gacha y colorada-_ el es muy timido, trabajaba para mi pero ahora trabaja en la floreria de labrador y según labrador es un trabajador muy eficiente, no teito?-_ pero teito solo se puso mas rojo y no levanto la cabeza.

-_chicos este de aquí es mi mejor amigo y jefe, Frau!-_dijo castor.

-_-mucho gusto! mi nombre es hakuren oak, oye teito presentate –_ pero ante la extraña reaccion del moreno decidio presentarlo el-_el es teito klein, mi mejor amigo y hermano._

Pero teito solo miraba la ventana no se atrevia a mirar al rubio.

-_mucho gusta llamemen frau-_ dijo escuetamente el rubio, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar por el espejo retrovisor para posarse en el moreno sonrojado lo cual lo hacia verse lindo, muy lindo. Ya no tenia dudas el moreno le gustaba pero estaba seguro que no lo perdonaria pero hoy no lo dejaria escapar sin antes hablar con el.

"Teito no creyo nunca que lo volveria a ver, habia pasado mucho tiempo las primeras semanas se la paso entre el orfanato y el hospital asi que no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, las marcas habian desaparecido antes de la primera concluyera y le habia pedido a hakuren que le dijiera a castor que no podria trabajar para el mas lo cual entritecio al pelirojo pero le deseo mucha suerte, y cuando el padre regreso al orfanato debio encargarse de todo junto con hakuren y las hermanas ya que el padre debia hacer reposo, todo fue mucho mas difícil cuando el padre kreuz pudo volver a parte del trabajo teito tenia demasiado tiempo libre para recordar asi que decidio que era hora de pedirle a labrador trabajo y asi ocupar todo su tiempo, el trabajo en la floreria no era tan bien pago pero era mucho mas simple y agradable, le gustaba conocer los nombres y las propiedades de las plantas, habia encontrado algo que le interesaba.

Pero al poco tiempo comenzo a pensar en el rubio, se dijo a si mismo que lo odiaba por lo que le habia hecho pero la verdad fue que no lo forzo a tomar el dinero o acostarse con el, en realidad se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de rechazar la oferta, siempre se convencio de que era por el dinero o por que el padre necesitaba los medicamentos pero ahora sabia de que no era del todo cierto el no habia sentido rechazo en ningun momento durante su encuentro, como creyo que no lo volveria a ver trato de olvidarse del tema haciendo ortas cosas y le estaba dando resultado hasta hoy, no sabia que hacer, estaba incomodo como se comporta uno naturalmente cuando entre los presentes estaba la persona con la que se acosto por dinero y que ademas era un completo extraño.

Cuando llegara a la fiesta se mantendria alejado aunque el hombre en cuestion no parecia interesado en el quizas se olvido de esa noche. Estaba seguro que el rubio que conducia tenia mas de una amante, por el auto se podia saber que poseia dinero y ademas castor habia dicho que era su jefe, el rubio lo tenia todo era rico y guapo, en cambio el era un huerfano recogido de la calle por un sacerdote y lo unico de valor que poseia lo habia perdido el dia que estubo con el rubio, esa cadenita era el unico recuerdo que tenia de su madre habia sido un obsequio de su padre a su madre el dia que nacio poco tiempo después su padre murio y la familia de su padre hecho a su madre y a el a la calle, ella lo habia criado sola como pudo hasta que enfermo y murio cuando el tenia solo 6 años estuvo en la calle hasta que el padre lo llevo con el."

El moreno suspiro y siguió mirando la ventana con tristeza.

-_teito no te preocupes el padre ya esta mejor, el quiere que te diviertas un poco-_ dijo el muchacho sentado a su lado

-_como se encuentra el padre kreuz?, labrador me dijo que su salud estubo muy comprometida-_ castor pregunto muy interesado.

-_si es verdad estuvimos muy preocupados, pero gracias a la ayuda de el doctor agas-dono y a que teito consiguió la plata para el tratamiento pudo salvarse-_ contesto hakuren .

Pero cuando termino de hablar casi se va a adelante del frenazo, cuando menciono la parte de teito, Frau casi choca por lo que tuvo que frenar de golpe, solo teito se golpeo con el asiento de adelante por que venia distraido, hakuren se sujeto del asiento de adelante y castor del tablero del auto para no chocar con el parabrisa.

-_acoso quieres matarnos, IDIOTA!-_ le grito castor mientras lo golpeo-_si quieres hacerlo avisa asi nos bajamos, estas bien Teito?_

_-si solo fue un pequeño golpe_- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-_perdon no vi al auto de adelante –_ murmuro en forma de disculpa frau y siguió la marcha.

Llegaron a lo que era una casona muy antigua con un enorme y bello jardin lleno de flores, castor lo habia alquilado el finde semana para poder festejar el cumpleaños de su amado.

Bajaron y entraron mientras el rubio se fue a estacionar en el estacionamiento parquizado, Labrador los recibio con alegria abrazando a su pareja llevo a teito y hakuren a presentar al resto de los invitados.

Hakuren se estaba divirtiendo habia conocido a varias personas que podian ayudarlo con su carrera de medicina, en cambio teito estaba muy aburrido y como se prometio se mantuvo alejado del enorme rubio, aunque el dicho rubio estaba muy entretenido con una pelirroja tetona, lo cual le dio una pizca de celos al moreno.

Después de un rato comenzo a tener ganas de ir al baño por lo que le pregunto a labrador el camino y marcho a el, lo que no noto es que mientras salia del salon el rubio lo observaba, dio una excusa a la pelirroja y lo siguió discretamente.

El baño resulto que quedaba al otro extremo del pasillo de la planta alta donde se encontraba las habitaciones. Cuando salio teito tuvo que adimitir que el baño era impresionante era el doble de su habitación y ademas de muy lujoso, caminaba por el pasillo para regresar cuando una mano que salia de una habitación lo tomo y lo arrojo dentro y como resultado teito termino en el piso frente a un enorme y guapo rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de 07 ghost pertenicen a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara **

**Pareja : teito x frau **

**Capitulo 4 : entre el perdon y el olvido **

_- oi mocoso tanto tiempo sin vernos!-_dijo frau con una sonrisa

_-y..yo…que quieres? yo no te debo nada-_ dijo teito receloso mientras se levantaba ignorando la mano del rubio.

-_yo no dije que me debieras algo-_ el rubio se apoyo en la puerta impidiendo la salida del castaño y aunque habia ventanas estaban en un segundo piso asi que la huida por ahí era imposible por lo cual se resigno.

-_que quieres?-_ pregunto el castaño con voz cansada

-_quiero que me escuches y no hables hasta que haya terminado, luego no te volvere a molestar-_ concluyo frau.

-_esta bien te escucho-_ teito estaba cansado y queria regresar asi que no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que el rubio decia.

-_bien sientate es largo-_ frau señalo la cama y ante la mirada dudosa del chico agrego-_no temas me comportare como un caballero-_ prometio con una mano sobre el corazon algo que le hizo gracia al castaño quien se sento con una sonrisa.

Frau salio de la puerta y la cerro con llave-_para que nos interrumpan-_ dijo mientras guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tomo la unica silla que habia y la coloco frente a teito sentandose en ella.

Frau comenzo contandole parte de su vida pasada de cómo era reacio a creer en las personas de su amistad con castor la unica persona honesta que habia conocido, tambien le conto como tomo la relacion de castor con labrador y de cómo creia que labrador solo estaba usando a su amigo y por fin hablo del dia en que se conocieron le confeso de que lo confundio con labrador y le dijo como creyo que teito/labrador queria sacarle plata a castor, de su plan para hacerlo caer la careta y finalmente de cómo se entero que el no era labrador, y sabiendo eso como cambio su opinión sobre labrador de cómo comenzo a tener un acercamiento con la pareja de su amigo y por ultimo hablo de lo arrepentido que estaba por obligarlo a elegir entre su ser querido o su orgullo.

Mientras le pedia perdon saco de su bolsillo una cadenita de oro y la coloco en la mano del chico y vio como las lagrimas caian sobre el rostro aliviado.

-_crei que lo habia perdido, gracia!, es el unico recuerdo que me queda de mi madre-_dijo teito con una sonrisa mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla, apretando la cadenita con sus manos y llevandola a su rostro.

Frau no supo que impulso lo toco, pero tomo la cara del castaño y comenzo a besar sus mejillas donde las lagrimas rodaban sintiendo como se calentaba las mejilla del chico adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

-_que lindo eres!...mmm…. eres muy lindo teito!-_ dijo con voz tomada por el deseo.

A lo que el castaño solo pudo ponerse mas colorado dejando la cara y las orejas completamente rojas, el rubio siguió besando las mejillas hasta que llego a la boca del castaño con besos suaves y dulces que poco a poco fueron aumentando en intensidad, su lengua pedia la entrada cuando el chico se la concedio no hubo batalla posible la lengua del rubio barrio con toda defensa posible, largo tiempo estuvo demorado en la boca del chico saboriando con dulce placer, cuando se separaron en busca de aire, frau tomo la cara de teito entre sus manos y la alzo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-_dime teito, quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-_ le pregunto el emocionado rubio –_me gustas y quiero estar con contigo y hacerte el amor toda la noche, si me dices que no lo entendere y no volvere a molestarte jamas y si quieres ven conmigo ahora mismo-_ concluyo esperando la respuesta.

la posibilidad de no verlo nunca mas lo asusto, no podia negar que el rubio le gustaba y mucho, pero tenia miedo de ser lastimado de nuevo-_ yo…no..yo….-_ teito esta indeciso.

-_entiendo-_ dijo con pesar el rubio tomando la indecisión del castaño como una negativa se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a la puerta cuando iba a girar la llave para marcharse sintio que unas manos lo rodeaban y una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda.

-_no..no te vayas, yo tambien quiero estar junto a ti-_ le dijo con timidez el castaño.

Frau giro para abrazarlo y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro levanto la barbilla de teito y puso pequeños besos en los labios-_vamonos!_- le dijo alegre el rubio.

-_si, pero que va a pasar con hakuren?-_le pregunto mientras trotaba detrás del rubio quien lo tenia tomado de la mano.

-_no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo, tu ve directamente al auto y esperame alli, yo ire enseguida-_dijo abrazando a teito y besandolo nuevamente.

Teito comenzo a sentirse nervioso, caminaba ida y vuelta al lado del auto, no sabia si lo que iba a hacer era correcto habia aceptado en el calor del momento ahora frio empezaba a dudar, no era como si no quisiera estar con el rubio, quizas sus nevios se debia a que tenia miedo de amar nuevamente y ser abandonado, suspiro y se tranquilizo, alzo su cabeza para observar las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena de color amarillo y relajo su mente de preocupaciones, pero se sobresalto cuando sintio que lo rodeaban unos brazos por su cintura.

-_ahhhhhh….-_grito asustado –_no me asuste, tonto!-_ le dijo con enojo, no habia escuchado cuando el rubio se acerco.

-_jajajaja..eres asustadizo mocoso-_ le contesto riendo el rubio y de un tiron lo arrojo sobre su pecho y se agacho para besarlo, antes de que se enoje mas y cambie de idea con respecto a el-_ vamos ! a por cierto toma-_ le entrego un bonita flor azul profundo-_ regalo de labrador- _el rubio abrio la puerta para que teito entre y se dirigio a al asiento del conductor por eso no noto el rubor del chico cuando le entrego la flor.

El viaje fue rapido de hecho frau condujo con bastante velocidad, mientras conducia le contaba lo que les habia dicho a todos, a hakuren le dijo que teito no se sentia bien y que el se ofrecio para llevarlo y como no queria arruinar la noche de hakuren le pidio a castor que permitiera quedarse alli en la casona lo cual castor acepto con gusto, la cas era grande y poseia muchas habitaciones, ademas algunos de los invitados tambien se quedarian a pernotar alli, asi que el muchacho acepto aliviado, con lo cual el rubio arreglo todo y se despidio de su amigo y el muchacho, cuando estaba por despedir al cumpleañero, labrador sonrio y le dijo-_ cuida bien de teito, el sufrio mucho y merece ser amado-_concluyo saludando con la mano a un confundido rubio quien luego sonrio un poco avergonzado –_ soy tan obvio?-_ pregunto el rubio.

-_no tanto, solo para los que saben ver-_ le respondio el pequeño hombre-_tus ojos dicen mucho mas que tus palabras-_ dijo mientras se acercaba y le entregaba una pequeña y bonita flor azul como despedida-_dasela a teito, el sabe el significado._

Ni castor ni hakuren escucharon la conversación estaban demasiados ocupados platicando sobre el trabajo , asi que frau se retiro levantado la mano en señal de saludo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de frau, lo primero que observo teito es que era muy sencillo, penso que se encontrarlo con un lugar muy lujoso pero se equivoco, el departamento era amplio si pero decorado con pocos muebles un sillon en forma de L con una mesa baja y varios taburetes, las paredes eran lisas de color muy claro casi blanco con amplios ventanales que poseia unas cortinas finas, frente al sillon sobre la pared se encontraba el unico televisor de la casa que era grande pero tampoco excesivo.

Frau tomo la mano de teito y lo condujo por un pasillo a la habitación, habia dos habitaciones y en medio el baño. Cuando entro a la habitación de frau vio la enorme cama y comenzo a ponerse nervioso pero cuando frau lo rodeo con sus brazos los nervios pasaron para dar paso a la excitación, el rubio comenzo a besarlo primero suaves y corto besos luego fueron mas profundos fue cuando teito se perdio en los besos no pudo recordar como habian llegado arriba de la cama totalmente desnudos .

Con el rubio acostado boca arriba sobre el colchon gimiendo de palcer con las piernas abiertas y una cabeza castaña entre medio de ellas chupando gustosamente la cabeza del miembro del rubio antes de colocarlo completamente dentro de su boca moviendose en forma ritmica, cuando lo solto continuo lamiendo los lados llendo de la cabeza a la base donde lamio y chupo ambos testículos ante esto frau solo gruño sonoramente, mientras su boca estaba en la base mordisqueando la suave piel de los testículos sus manos continuaron moviendose sobre el eje de arriba abajo con un fuerte agarre, cuando sintio en su agarre la pronta liberacion puso su lengua sobre la cabeza y lamio la sensible piel tomando el liquido que se liberaba antes de llegar al climax, asi que abrio su boca y trago el largo musculo haciendo que su lengua roce con toda la longitud, chasqueando de tanto en tanto para darle mas placer al rubio, quien enmudecido por el placer tomo con una mano las sabanas y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con los cabellos castaños, llago ruidosamente en la boca del castaño quien trago todo con deleite lamiendo los rastro que quedaban en la comisura de los labios y antes de que frau se pudiera recuperar totamente, teito se sento sobre el rubio e introdujo lentamente el largo miembro dentro de su orifio y a pesar de que no habia sido dilatado acepto con ansias su entrada dandole la bienvenida con un fuerte apriete cuando hizo tope.

Teito lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ahogado y con un estremecimiento que le recorrio todo el cuerpo, frau solo pudo arquear su espalda tensando los musculos de sus piernas levanto las caderas y en el proceso dejo a teito en el aire sin apoyo en sus rodillas solo montado sobre el miembro del rubio y las manos de frau agarrando fuertemente las caderas del castaño tirandolo hacia abajo mientras el empujaba hacia arriba sus caderas tratando de llevarlo a lo mas profundo del apretado orificio se quedaron asi un rato hasta que frau se coloco nuevamente sobre el colchon y comenzo a llevar sus cadera hacia arriba mientras sus manos tiraban del trasero del chico hacia abajo para luego levantarlo y volverlo a bajar marcando un ritmo imposible de seguir para teito, el castaño tomo su propio miembro y comenzo a masturbarse trantando de seguir el ritmo de frau.

Teito llego primero derramando su semilla en su mano y en el pecho del rubio, el rubio llego un rato después dejando su liquido caliente dentro del chico, lo acosto a su lado mientras salia de la cavidad humedad se abrazaron con sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando pudo recuperarse frau comenzo a besar la boca del chico cuando dejo su boca siguió por el cuello y los hombros dejando marcas en el camino, bajando por su pecho jugueteando con los pezones luego suyo bajando al vientre lamiendo todo su recorrido llego al enrojecido miembro del chico y por primera vez le dio un servicio oral a un hombre, todo en teito vino en tamaño pequeño y sabia delicioso, asi que lo metio en su boca sin problema y lo cabalgo ordeñando sonoros gemidos del muchacho cuando llego trago el contenido sin pensarlo lo retiro de su boca y observo que el castaño estaba temblando de excitación con la cara roja de su boca salia vapor y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban nublados por el placer.

El rubio llevo su boca a la oreja del chico y entre mordisco y mordisco le susurro –_voy a seguir te parece bien?_- a lo que el excitado muchacho solo pudo asistir con la cabeza sin hablar, sonriendo el rubio tomo a teito y lo coloco boca a bajo y comenzo a besarlo y morderle con suavidad la espada dejando un par de veces marcas de dientes sobre la suave piel del chico, su miembro comenzo a despertar por los gemidos producidos por teito, cuando llego a la suave piel del trasero la lamio con ganas, era tan suave que no pudo evitar desear marcarla como suya asi que la mordio con fuerza haciendo gritar de dolor al castaño y luego la chupo un par de veces dejando marcado los dos cachetes como su miembro ya estaba totalmente despierto y expectante movio las piernas de teito y se coloco en medio de ellas tomo con sus manos las caderas y las elevo , lo penetro suavemente y cuando lo metio completamente comenzo a moverse lentamente sin apuro queria sentir el roce a lo largo de su longitud sacandolo hasta la cabeza y volviendolo a meter a fondo después de un rato aumento la velocidad pero de movimientos cortos y duros, teito se mecia hacia delante y hacia atrás casi sin fuerzas, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos con sus manos fuertemente agarradas a las sabanas, a pesar de que el se vino dos veces frau no habia llegado parecia no querer parar después de varios minutos mas y tras untar de embistes fuertes llego ruidosamente como nunca se hubiera liberado antes, pero no se retiro de teito, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, se coloco junto a el sobre las sabanas, la espalda de teito pegadaza al pecho de frau colocando la cabeza del castaño sobre su brazo y su rubia cabeza descansando sobre el hombro del chico, y asi durmiero agotados y con frau profundamente enterrado dentro de el.


	5. Chapter 5: la flor azul

**Los personajes de 07 ghost pertenecen a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara **

**Pareja. Teito x frau **

**Capitulo 5: la flor azul**

Teito despertó sintiendo un perfume muy varonil, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en los brazos humedecidos de frau, se había bañado y olía muy bien, quiso moverse para levantarse pero los fuertes brazos del rubio se lo impidieron.

-_mmm…mocoso quédate durmiendo un poco mas, aun es temprano-_ le dijo el rubio al oído

-_no me llames mocoso, tengo nombre sabes?-_ contesto malhumorado el castaño y se giro para enfrentarse al rubio que lo miraba divertido.

-_perdón mi dulce teito-_ dijo con sorna el rubio.

-_no me digas dulce!-_ le grito enojado y completamente sonrojado.

-_por que no?, si eres dulce, completamente e irresistiblemente dulce-_ le contesto con voz ronca el rubio-_me da ganas de comerte todo el día-_ concluyo mientras su boca reclamaba la boca del menor.

-_espera…frau…tengo que…que ir…ahhh-_ el castaño trato de hablar entre los besos que le propinaba el rubio pero no llego a terminar de hablar ya que la lengua del rubio se adueño de su boca y la mano en la cabeza no le permitió retirarse.

Cubrió el cuerpo del chico con su cuerpo y comenzaron a amarse nuevamente.

-_oye, teito despierta!-_le susurro al oído el rubio

-_mmmm….déjame dormir un poquito mas-_ el agotamiento le impidió abrir sus ojos

-_si fuera por mi no te dejaría salir de la cama, pero debo llevarte a la iglesia el padre Kreuz seguro debe estar preocupado por ti-_ murmuro mientras besaba el cuello del castaño.

Cuando frau menciono al padre teito abrió los ojos automáticamente y salto de la cama

-_que hora es?-_ pregunto mientras juntaba su ropa.

-_cerca de las 5 de la tarde-_ le contesto frau mientras bostezaba sonoramente

-_QUEEEEEEE…-_lo miro con pánico en los ojos –_ me va a matar!, apúrate y cámbiate-_ le arrojo la ropa al rubio y corrió al baño.

Ya en el auto rezaba para que el padre no estuviera muy enojado, suspiro y agacho la cabeza pensando que debía haber llamado para avisar que no iría a dormir, aunque no tenia excusa para llegar al atardecer.

-_no te preocupes, seguro que se aliviara al verte y se olvidara del enojo-_ le dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de teito.

Cuando frau miro al chico observo que llevaba la pequeña flor azul en su mano.

-_oye teito, me puedes decir que quiso decir labrador con eso de que tu conocías el significado de la flor?-_ le pregunto interesado

Automáticamente el castaño se puso colorado – _ehh… es la flor de alisiuss hay muy pocas en el mundo, labrador trabajo mucho para que la planta crezca y significa amor eterno-_ le contesto totalmente avergonzado-_se dice que si una pareja sostiene una flor de alisiuss en la mano cuando hay luna llena y se besan la flor les concederá un amor eterno, es una leyenda-_ le contó con el rostro rojo como un tomate- _no tienes que creer en ello es solo lo que se dice-_ le aclaro enseguida.

-_uhmmm… amor eterno…suena muy bien!_- sonriendo el rubio miro al chico pero este solo miraba al piso.

-_yo no creo en el amor eterno, las personas en algún momento a otro te abandonan-_ sus ojos esmeraldas se nublaron de tristeza.

Teito levanto la vista cuando sintió la desaceleración del auto observo que el rubio paro en la banquina del camino y se giro para enfrentar al chico sus enormes manos le levantaron la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-_dime teito quien fue el que te lastimo tanto para que no creas en el amor-_ el rubio le acaricio las mejillas delicadamente con sus dedos.

-_yo…-_comenzó diciendo teito pero no pudo seguir las lagrimas cayeron copiosamente no podía para de llorar frau lo tomo en sus brazos y dejo que llorara sobre su pecho arrullándolo tiernamente, después de un rato logro calmarse y comenzó a contarle su vida, mientras se encontraba en los fuertes brazos de frau.

-_me perdonas?-_ le pregunto alzando la cabeza con sus verdes ojos llenos de lagrimas .

-_Y por que debo perdonarte?-_ le pregunto totalmente sorprendido el rubio

-_por no ser inocente, yo se que no te gustan las personas aprovechadas en mi vida hice muchas cosas que no son buenas y me aproveche de la bondad del padre para vivir seguro y lejos de las calles-_ dijo sintiendo que se quitaba una cuña del corazón.

_- tonto..tonto..- _le dijo mientras lo besaba muchas veces –_dejar que el padre te cuidara no es aprovecharte de el-_ frau alzo su rostro para mirarlo –_ cuando te dije que no me agradaban las personas aprovechadas no me refería a ti o a personas que se dejan ayudar cuando lo necesitan. Es que en mi vida fui defraudado por la persona que amaba como un padre y que creí que el me amaba como un hijo, pero solo me usaba para enriquecerse y casi lleva a la quiebra la empresa que mi tío guido me heredo, todas personas que conocía y se decían mis amigos me dieron la espada y desaparecieron, solo castor me ayudo cuando necesite de una mano, trabajábamos día y noche para levantar la empresa y cuando comenzó a andar mejor las cosas el nunca quiso dejar su puesto, aunque le ofrecí ser mi socio el no acepto me dijo que le gustaba mas así, es por eso que no quería que nadie lo lastimara o lo traicioné, por eso nunca voy a dejar de pedirte perdón por mi error contigo._

Frau beso profundamente al castaño antes de proseguir –_te amo teito! Y quiero hacer bien las cosas de ahora en adelante-_ le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del chico-_por eso cuando lleguemos voy a hablar con el padre Kreuz, se que va a hacer muy difícil pero quiero que sepa que mis intensiones contigo son serias y que te amo de verdad, estas de acuerdo?-_ le pregunto mientras ponia en marcha el auto.

-_si!-_ menciono tímidamente el castaño acomodándose en su butaca y mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa pensando que la flor azul si funcionaba y cuando viera a labrador se lo agradecería.


	6. Chapter 6 : epilogo

**07 ghost pertenece a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Pareja: frau x teito**

**Epilogo **

Un rubio caminaba por la calle apresuradamente esperando llegar a tiempo antes de que se llenara de gente, hoy reinauguraban el local de labrador había tenido mucho éxito con sus plantas, ya eran muy famosas sus rosas plateadas y ya comenzaba a venderlas al exterior lo que resulto un beneficio para su propia empresa ya que era la única que las exportaba y por ello tuvo que ampliar el lugar.

Pero el estaba feliz por otra cosa toco un paquetito en el bolsillo de su saco mientras pensaba en cierto muchacho que estaría en la fiesta ya que ayudo mucho para que la florería creciera, cuando llego al enorme local que se llamaba LABRADOR FLOWER SHOP, vio a un joven castaño de espaldas, tenia su cabello castaño largo sujeto en una cola de caballo mientras que algunos mechones le cubrían parcialmente los ojos , aunque en 3 años había crecido su cuerpo seguía siendo pequeño y delgado para fastidio del castaño y alegría de el, ya que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos.

Se acerco lentamente y coloco sus brazos alrededor y beso su cuello.

-_ah…rayos frau deja de hacer esto!-_ dijo teito mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-_que cosa? Asustarte? o besarte el cuello?-_ pregunto picadamente el rubio.

-_asustarme!-_ le contesto teito.

-_entonces puedo besarte?-_ le pregunto alegre

-_tampoco, estoy muy ocupado con los preparativos-_ le contesto el castaño tratando de zafar del agarre del rubio

-_si, si ya se, solo un beso nada mas-_ sin esperar respuesta giro la cabeza del muchacho hacia el y lo beso intensamente dejando solamente para tomar aire y cuando iba a volver a la dulce boca de su amado algo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-_si no vas a ayudar no molestes!-_ le dijo castor enojado-_teito esta ocupado con todos los preparativos para que lo molestes con tus indecencias._

_- un beso no es una indecencia-_le grito enojado frau.

_-si viene de ti lo es!-_ replico castor-_ idiota pervertido!_

_-deja de llamarme así_- exigió el rubio fuera de si-_teito es mayor de edad._

_-el que sea mayor de edad no significa que le puedas hacer cosas pervertidas-_le grito castor

-_el es mi pareja así que si le hago o no cosas pervertidas no es tu asunto-_ le grito mas fuerte frau.

Teito solo se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza por culpa de estos dos que se pelean y exponen su vida sexual a todo el mundo, simplemente no sabia que hacer para que se callen.

_- ya basta ustedes dos!, dejen de avergonzar a teito-_ exclamo labrador y teito lo miro con agradecimiento los dos peleadores se callaron pero se siguieron mirando lanzándose chispas por los ojos y el buen humor del rubio se fue al piso por lo que decidió esperar a estar a asolas con teito.

-_bueno ya que pararon voy a preparar te, antes de que todas las personajes lleguen, ayúdame castor._

Cuando castor y labrador se fueron frau se acerco a teito y tras un suspiro le hablo.

_-oí, teito necesito hablar contigo-_ le dijo seriamente el rubio.

-_ahora?-_pregunto nervioso el castaño no le gustaba la repentina seriedad de frau le daba mala espina.

-_no, yo prefiero mas tarde cuando lleguemos a la casa-_ la contesto

-_mmm...…esta bien-_ teito tenia miedo de lo que le fuera a decir, pero no pudo preguntarle nada por la aparición de sus amigos.

La fiesta concluyo sin problemas, teito estuvo muy ocupado para pensar en las palabras del rubio pero cuando llegaron al departamento comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

El departamento había cambiado, seguía siendo censillo pero ahora presentaba un poco mas de decoración todo fueron toques que teito le fue dando ya que llevan un año viviendo juntos, respiro hondo y miro a frau.

-_y bien que es lo que querías decirme?-_ le pregunto preocupado temía que frau terminara con el, agacho la cabeza para esperar la respuesta deseando no llorar de antemano. Frau se acerco junto a el y se arrodillo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita, teito lo miro sin entender que estaba haciendo, hasta que miro su mano donde estaba la cajita y lo que contenía adentro, fue cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.

-_teito mi amor te quieres casar conmigo?-_ le pregunto frau emocionado-_ te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

Teito solo asistió con la cabeza por que la emoción le hizo un nudo en la garganta por lo cual no podía hablar, entonces frau con mucha felicidad tomo la mano de teito y deposito un añillo plateado con una pequeña flor de zafiros en su dedo y luego beso su mano, alzo en sus brazos el cuerpo de teito y lo llevo al cuarto al estilo novia ante el reproche del castaño solo dijo.

_- tengo que empezar a practicar para nuestra luna de miel-_ dándole un guiño pícaro mientras depositaba a su amado en la cama y comenzaba a besarlo.

FIN


End file.
